


A Call from the Dying Boy

by Robaroo72



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I JUST SAID MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH BUT IF YOU READ HE ISN'T DEAD LOL, M/M, Not, Phan - Freeform, dead, is - Freeform, you can think he dead but he ain't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robaroo72/pseuds/Robaroo72
Summary: This is based on a tumblr post I came across. The post says:"Person B knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping would they're bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out." (From the tumblr url otpdisaster)





	

The pain was unbearable. My breaths constantly caught in my throat as I tried to apply pressure my stomach, but the blood kept seeping between my fingers. I knew it, I knew this is how it would end. I looked to my right and saw them, the one who shot me, looking at their gun in horror as they realised what they've done. I should've just given my wallet. I reach for my pocket, then notice it's fallen out. My grip on it is deathly strong despite my agony.

 _Clack_!

The echo of metal against concrete dances on my eardrums as the finishing notes of the ending melody play by the sounds of shoes hitting the pavement in urgency. They're gone, and I'm left alone here. One hand on my wallet, the other pushing down on my wound. My head is pounding now. It feels like everything is moving too fast, yet it's moving so painfully slowly.

I don't want to leave yet. My eyes dart to the picture of Phil I have in my wallet, an old photo, but one I treasure forever. His tongue poking through his teeth and he smiles, his eyes closed fully as if he doesn't think he's worthy enough to see what made him so happy. It fills me with joy to know I took the photo.

I reach for my phone as I let the wallet fall next to me, blood now trickling down and almost, but not quite, covering Phil. My thumb smears blood over the screen as I call Phil. It only took three rings before he picked up, and I could already hear the smile on his face.

"Hey, Dan. You almost home? The pizza is here and it's getting cold." Phil's silky voice says.

I wince as the blood spurts out from my stomach, and I close my eyes so I focus more on the voice through the phone rather than the glaring blurry lights of the streetlight across the road.

"Y-yeah. I'm almost home. You... You can start eating if you want." I struggle to say as the dizziness in my head only grows stronger.

"Are you sure, Dan? That's not how we usually do these pizza nights." I smile at his response, and I stop myself from telling him it's not one of the usual pizza nights.

"Hey, Phil, you know I love you right? I love you... So much." My voice is quiet but I know he hears me because I hear the frown that suddenly plants itself on his lips.

"I know, Dan. I love you too. What's wrong?" He asks, his voice so filled with concern.

I knew he'd ask this though, and I was prepared. "Nothing is wrong, Phil... I... I just really love you."

The smile is back on his face, and I breathe a shakey breath of relief. "Hey, Dan. Today marks a total week of me watering all of the house plants, are you proud of me? I'm proud of mysel."

The pavement that surrounds me is all crimson red, and I realise that the end of the conversation is close.

"Really, Phil? That's amazing. I-I'm so proud... of... you" I say with a pained smile, my sadness aching through mh body.

I thought I was ready for this, I've been dreaming for this for so long. But I want to stay longer.

"Thank you, Danny. I should set up the movie now. You'll be home soon, right? 15 minutes or so?" Phil asks.

"Yeah, Philly. Be there soon. I love you." I whisper into the phone.

"I love you too."

The phone call has ended.

I wonder if I had called the ambulance would I stay here for longer? Probably not. I'm far away from the nearest hospital.

My head has stopped buzzing, and my fingers slowly unclench themselves from the bullet wound and my phone. The pain isn't as strong and as agonising anymore. It's small, more like a little hum of content, or a sigh of relief.

My eyes open for one more peek at the night sky that hugs me in a comforting way. I can't help but ask, "Could I stay a little while longer?"

Then, as my vision fades to a bright light, I hear distant sirens, getting closer.

But still so far away.


End file.
